1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to polyol esters. This invention also relates to the use of these esters in fuels, oils and lubricant packages for engines and in metal working fluids, where the esters enhance the performance properties of the composition.
2. Description of the Related Art
Glycerol monooleate (GMO) is well known to function as a friction modifier in lubricant compositions for engines. See, e.g., U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,885,942; 5,866,520; 5,114,603; 4,957,651; and 4,683,069, which are exemplary only. Indeed, GMO enjoys considerable commercial success, and is sold by a number of companies, for example, American Ingredients Company, Patco Additives Division, Kansas City, Mich., USA; Ivanhoe Industries, Unichema (Netherlands) and Mundelein, Ill., USA; Stepan Company, Northfield, Ill., USA.
There is a need in the art for a friction modifier that has superior properties compared to GMO, and which provides an improved cost performance ratio. The present invention meets this need and provides further related advantages as described herein.